highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Evergreengamer/Sagewhisker
❝ Flickerheart said our names at the gathering. We're famous now! ❞ — Sagepaw to Lynxpaw and Emberpaw after the gathering A lean, small cream molly with markings on her front legs and face. She has brilliant shining green eyes. Sagepaw is very quiet and reserved, she prefers to be on her own and while at it, has a calm nature unlike her brother and sister. She is shy when meeting new cats or around cats she just met that day, Sagepaw is also very sensitive, even a harmless joke can hurt her small feelings. She lives in as an apprentice with her two cousins, Lynxpaw and Magnoliapaw. 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown(mother) Bengal x Siamese(father) Description: Sagepaw is a lean bengal x siamese she cat with markings on her front legs and cream all over. She has brilliant green eyes and a very cute smile. Palette: : = Base (#FEFAF2) : = Markings (#421D00 and 301501) : = Eyes (#CCFFB7) : = Inner Ears (#FFF5FC) : = Nose (#000000) : = Tongue (#E956B0) : = Pawpads (#000000) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) Voice: Kiara Scent: sage Gait:'she walks normally but with a small skip in her steps. 'Personality 'Traits' * +''' 'Calm -' Sagepaw is usually very calm during most situations. * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Quiet -''' Sagepaw is very quiet when meeting new cats. * '''± Reserved -''' Sagepaw likes to keep her thoughts and emotions to herself. * '''− Shy -''' Sagepaw is very shy around cats she doesn't know or just met that day. * '''− Sensitive -''' Sagepaw is very sensitive, even a small harmless joke can hurt her small feelings. '''Likes *Small things **Sagepaw really likes anything small as it distracts her from whatever she is doing. 'Dislikes' *Loud noises **Sagepaw doesn't like very loud screaming, shrieking, yowling or any loud noises in general as that scares her. 'Goals' *write **why 'Fears' *Love **Sagepaw is scared of falling in love with someone, in fear they'll leave her or treat her bad. This fear is also known as Philophobia; fear of love. *Emberpaw **Sagepaw is scared of coming across her own brother again, after he physically attacked her one time ending up with scratches. She thinks, next time she finds him, she'll be dead....literally. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Ebonybrook, Blackkit, Emberkit and Lynxkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Cinderkit, Emberkit and Sagekit are born to Ebonybrook and Basilleaf *Sagekit wakes up 3 moons later and explores the outside "world". **She meets Blackkit and become friends, **Ebonybrook plays mossball with the kits but is ruined when Emberkit starts bullying Sagekit **Ebonybrook breaks down crying so Sagekit shows her brother the friend she made. *Her mother doesn't feel well so she, Lynxkit and Emberkit all go to the medicine cat den to get the medicine cat. **A loud ass scream can be heard from there and Sagekit freaks out. **The kits run back to the nursery where they are comforted by their mother. *Ebonybrook's mental health gets worse ever since Basilleaf disappears so Emberkit suggests staying in the nursery to keep an eye on her. **Sagekit starts developing social anxiety because of staying in the nursery for too long. leaf bare *Cinderkit, Emberkit, Sagekit and Lynxkit all hang out outside the nursery and play! **They have a snow fight and then build a snowcat with "no" tail. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved:'''Emberpaw, Lynxpaw, Coalstar, Blackpaw, Jadepaw, Ebonybrook, Pipitkit, '''Age Range: 6-?? moons *Sagepaw didn't get the medicine cat apprentice position but did get Coalstar as her mentor. **Emberpaw and Lynxpaw get jealous of this but Sagepaw doesn't know. **Coalstar and Sagepaw go on a large tour of the territory but gets into a small scuffle at the Skyclan border with a "squirrel". **She catches her first frog and shows it to Lynxpaw and Emberpaw who are still jealous of her now for two reasons *Sagepaw, Emberpaw and Lynxpaw all hang out before Emberpaw decides to hang out with only Lynxpaw. **Lynxpaw comes running back to camp and tells Sagepaw the truth about what they were doing so they go save Emberpaw at the Twoleg Tree. **Emberpaw teases Sagepaw and calls her a coward for not climbing the Twoleg Tree. *Sagepaw runs back in to build a snow fort on her own. *Sagepaw attends her first gathering but doesn't make any friends still. *Emberpaw and Sagepaw get into a verbal fight at the peak that almost escalates to a physical one. **Sagepaw acts like the big sister and tells Emberpaw how much she is worried for him and wants him to be safe. *She meets Jadepaw, a Thunderclan apprentice, and they talk for a while before Emberpaw shows up, annoyed. **Jadepaw realizes how badly Emberpaw is treating Sagepaw and she runs off. **Emberpaw and Sagepaw get into another fight which ends up Emberpaw hurting Sagepaw physically. **The two apprentices run off in separate directions: Sagepaw to camp and Emberpaw to the territory. Sagepaw ends up in camp with just a few minor scratches. *Sagepaw decides to hang out with Pipitkit for the day! **They explore the Skyclan border where she tells Pipitkit about the Skyclanners. **Lynxpaw and Emberpaw show up, asking Sagepaw if she wants to play in the snow with them. **Sagepaw hesitates and then agrees. **Emberpaw stays behind to "pick something up". When Sagepaw finds out his real intentions, the trio gets into an argument. **Sagepaw apologizes but Emberpaw runs out of the clans *Sagepaw returns to camp but visits the burial grounds first only to find her mother lying dead on her sister's grave. **She feels alone with no family. But Lynxpaw and Magnoliapaw are there to support her. *Sagepaw goes into grief but hangs out with Lynxpaw in her snow fort. **She meets a warrior, confusing him for her mother. **They go hunting together and realizes how much safer she feels without Emberpaw around to hurt her. 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁= Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate/Fling ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Mourns | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Can't bear without ---- |-|ShadowClan= "My whole family is....gone. I only have Lynxpaw and Magnoliapaw here but I don't know. I just want mom or dad back." :Blackpaw/apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"You were the first friend I ever met in Shadowclan. I hope we can stay friends forever." :Sagepaw shuffles her paws nervously :Lynxpaw/apprentice/cousin/⦁/15% ::"Thanks for being there for me...I guess." :Sagepaw frowns :Pipitkit''/warrior(?)/friend/⦁⦁/100% ::"Yeah! You're my good friend and you'll be a good warrior." :Sagepaw nods, her expresison full of joy. |-|Outside= :'Emberpaw/apprentice/brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"You lied to me.....Stay wherever you are and don't come back. I was in so much pain and suffering because of your fucking lies. FUCKING LIES!" :Sagepaw flattens her ears and starts crying. |-|Starclan= :Ebonybrook/warrior/mother/⦁/100% ::Please come back, Lynxpaw said you'd come back. I miss you, a lot. :Sagepaw looks at the starry sky, her eyes full of hope. 'Trivia' *Sagekit got her social anxiety from her father which makes it hard for her to make friends. *She has a good sense of smell and direction as well as being the fastest one in the litter. *She's good at building snow forts but not snow cats. *She doesn't remember much of her father who disappeared. *As said above, Sagepaw has Philophobia. 'Quotes' ❝ '' You and me want to be fwiends? I wanna show papa and Emberkit I have fwiends!'' ❞ — Sagekit making her first friend ❝ I don't want to lose you. I may be small, but I just want to look after you and Cinderpaw ❞ — Sagepaw ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Untitled1039.png|by sleepy __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Evergreengamer Category:ShadowClan Category:Apprentice Category:Blog posts